Ian Watson
Ian Watson (born 1943) is a British science fiction author. He currently lives in Northampton, England. His first novel, The Embedding, won the Prix Apollo in 1975, unusual for being based on ideas from generative grammar; the title refers to the process of center embedding. A prolific writer, he has also written the novels Miracle Visitors, God's World, The Jonah Kit and The Flies of Memory and many collections of short stories. Watson also worked on the storyline to the motion picture A.I.: Artificial Intelligence. In 1980, Watson and Michael Bishop wrote the first transatlantic SF novel collaboration, Under Heaven's Bridge, using typewriters and the postal service. He has also written a series of novels tying in to the Warhammer 40,000 line of games: Space Marine, and the Inquisition War trilogy of Inquisitor, Chaos Child and Harlequin (republished in 2002 by The Black Library, with Inquisitor retitled Draco). Bibliography Novels * The Embedding. London: Gollancz, 1973. ISBN 0-575-01687-6 * The Jonah Kit. London: Gollancz, 1975. ISBN 0-575-01938-7 * Orgasmachine. Paris: Editions Champ Libre, 1976.French language version of The Woman Factory, which has never been published in English. It was also published as Orgasmachine in Japanese in 2001. * The Martian Inca. London: Gollancz, 1977. ISBN 0-575-02218-3 * Alien Embassy. London: Gollancz, 1977. ISBN 0-575-02336-8 * Miracle Visitors. London: Gollancz, 1978. ISBN 0-575-02474-7 * God's World. London, Gollancz, 1979. ISBN 0-575-02683-9 * The Gardens of Delight. London: Gollancz, 1980. ISBN 0-575-02819-X * Deathhunter. London: Gollancz, 1981. ISBN 0-575-03023-2 * Under Heaven's Bridge, with Michael Bishop. London: Gollancz, 1982. ISBN 0-575-02927-7 * Chekov's Journey. London: Gollancz, 1983. ISBN 0-575-03213-8 * Converts. London: Granada, 1984 (paper). ISBN 0-586-05895-8 * The Books of the Black Current: ** The Book of the River. London: Gollancz, 1984. ISBN 0-575-03396-7 ** The Book of the Stars. London: Gollancz, 1984. ISBN 0-575-03508-0 ** The Book of Being. London: Gollancz, 1985. ISBN 0-575-03596-X ** Yaleen, omnibus edition. Dallas, TX: Benbella Books, 2004 ISBN 1-932100-24-5 * Queenmagic, Kingmagic. London: Gollancz, 1986. ISBN 0-575-03883-7 * The Power. London: Headline, 1987. ISBN 0-7472-0031-9 * The Whores of Babylon. London: Paladin, 1988 (paper). ISBN 0-586-08773-7 * Meat. London: Headline, 1988. ISBN 0-7472-3130-3 * The Fire Worm. London: Gollancz, 1988. ISBN 0-575-04300-8 * The Flies of Memory. London: Gollancz, 1990. ISBN 0-575-04873-5 * The Books of Mana: ** Lucky's Harvest. London: Gollancz, 1993. ISBN 0-575-05423-9 ** The Fallen Moon. London: Gollancz, 1994. ISBN 0-575-05424-7 * Hard Questions. London: Gollancz, 1996. ISBN 0-575-06189-8 * Oracle. London: Gollancz, 1997. ISBN 0-575-06487-0 * Mockymen. Urbana, IL: Golden Gryphon Press, 2003. ISBN 1-930846-21-5 Warhammer 40,000 Novels * The Inquisition War trilogy: ** Inquisitor (vt 2002 Draco). Brighton: GW Books, 1990 (paper). ISBN 1-872372-29-5 ** Harlequin. London: Boxtree, 1994. ISBN 0-7522-0965-5 ** Chaos Child. London: Boxtree, 1995. ISBN 0-7522-0621-4 * Space Marine. London: Boxtree, 1993 (paper). ISBN 1-85283-840-X Collections * The Very Slow Time Machine. London: Gollancz, 1979. ISBN 0-575-02582-4 * Sunstroke and Other Stories. London: Gollancz, 1982. ISBN 0-575-03138-7 * Slow Birds and Other Stories. London: Gollancz, 1985. ISBN 0-575-03675-3 * The Book of Ian Watson. Willimantic, CO: Mark V. Zeising, 1985. ISBN 0-9612970-3-4 * Evil Water and Other Stories. London: Gollancz, 1987. ISBN 0-575-03953-1 * Salvage Rites and Other Stories. London: Gollancz, 1989. ISBN 0-575-04447-0 * Stalin's Teardrops. London: Gollancz, 1991. ISBN 0-575-04942-1 * The Coming of Vertumnus. London: Gollancz, 1994. ISBN 0-575-05766-1 * The Great Escape. Urbana, IL: Golden Gryphon Press, 2002. ISBN 1-930846-09-6 * The Butterflies of Memory. Harrogate: PS Publishing, 2006. ISBN 1-904619-49-5 External links * Ian Watson's homepage Sources *[http://www.helixsf.com/archives/Jan07/contributors.htm Contributors Bio for Helix: A Speculative Fiction Quarterly] Category:Authors Category:I Category:W